Housewarming
by abls
Summary: YAOI. AU. It's been six months since Suzaku and Lelouch broke up.
1. Part 1

**HOUSEWARMING**

**PART 1: PROLOGUE**

* * *

Email received Saturday, June 21, 8:03 PM

_Hey! As some of you may know, I bought a new house last month and now that it's all furnished and in perfectly habitable condition, it'd be great if you could come for the housewarming party on the 28__th__! Gifts aren't necessary, but we'll be having potluck – so make sure to bring some __**food**__!_

_Hope to see you there!  
Lelouch_

_PS. Okay. You probably know by now that this isn't Lelouch. In fact, he'd probably kill me for making a big deal about his new house – and oh, also the fact I hacked into his email account to invite you all for the housewarming party he doesn't know about. But really, don't let the risk of my wellbeing stop you. I hope to see you guys there!_

_Nunnally_

* * *

A small smile crept on Suzaku's face after finishing Nunnally's letter. It was so like Lelouch's sister to meddle with her brother's personal life. He noticed that she didn't use Lelouch's work email, but his personal one instead; the one he had kept since high school, the one that probably only had less than fifteen people in its address book. He recognized some of the other email addresses the invitation was sent to… Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, and others. He highly doubted C.C would come though, since the last time he heard, she was in some jungle in Southeast Asia, looking for a new species of frog… or something.

Sighing, Suzaku shut his laptop down and made his way to his bathroom to brush his teeth. It wasn't like he was going to go, anyway.

To be honest with himself, when he sat down earlier that night to check his email like he always did before going to bed, he hadn't been expecting an email from Lelouch. In fact, the sight of Lelouch's name sitting in his inbox with the title of his message, '**Are you free?**' nearly gave Suzaku a heart attack. Well, he was pretty sure it was a heart attack considering how he fast his heart was beating at just the sight of the email. By the time he realized it wasn't Lelouch behind the email, his heart only started beating faster at the possibility of Nunnally finding some of the... well, _risqué _emails he and Lelouch used to exchange whenever Suzaku was off in a business trip for a week or two. Dear Lord. He _knew_ talking on the phone would have been just fine, but no, Lelouch had insisted on _writing _everything down.

Suzaku gulped, squeezing a bit too much toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He wouldn't be able to face Nunnally if she had opened some of them.

But then again, knowing Lelouch, he had probably deleted all of Suzaku's emails – the risqué and G-rated ones – after things ended. In fact, Suzaku was surprised Lelouch hadn't deleted his email address along with everything else.

* * *

Review? :D


	2. Part 2

**HOUSEWARMING**

**PART 2**

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK: TWO YEARS AGO**

"How was work?"

Suzaku collapsed onto his seat at the table and groaned before taking a large gulp of water. "Have you ordered anything yet?" he asked Lelouch, swiping the menu from the table and opening it in front of him. "I'm starving."

Lelouch's violet eyes never left Suzaku, even when Suzaku tried to cover his face with the menu. "Bad day?" he asked, taking his own menu from the table and setting it in front of him.

Sometimes it surprised Suzaku on how much Lelouch could get out of him with so little words. He was silent for a couple of seconds until he snapped his menu closed and sat up. "You know what I hate about my clients sometimes?" he said loudly, getting a few glances from the people around them, but Lelouch didn't seem to mind. "We tell them, even before they sign the contract, that if they don't pay by the end of the month, we automatically cut off our VOIP services. But no, when we cut them off, they _insist _that we're doing it so we can get more money out of them!"

Lelouch nodded. He took a sip from his glass of water. "What happened after that?"

"So I'm just about to leave for lunch when Mrs. Kloser – stuck up bitch extraordinaire – storms into my office, starts _yelling _at me, so loud that all our engineers and programmers can hear, telling me she's gonna sue!"

Lelouch set his glass down. "I wouldn't worry about it," he said. "If she signed a contract with those terms and conditions, then she's only going to lose money out of suing you."

"Thank you, Mr. Corporate Lawyer," Suzaku muttered, opening his menu. It was obvious he was in a lighter mood now after telling Lelouch his problem. He always felt that way after talking to Lelouch. "That's what I spent my entire lunch break telling her – and of course, we just had to have a board meeting scheduled at two, so just imagine all the noise my stomach kept making during it."

Suzaku sighed. "You know what, fuck it. It's Friday night, the weekend starts tomorrow. Sorry for ranting."

"It's okay," Lelouch said. "Let's order."

Suzaku managed to forget all his work related problems during the hour and a half he spent with Lelouch. Sometimes he wondered how he'd manage to survive if he didn't have his weekly dinners with his quiet friend. It wasn't like Lelouch talked a lot or said a lot of jokes, but he was good in listening and Suzaku was good in talking. Suzaku didn't know if it came with being a lawyer, but whenever Lelouch would listen to him rant on and on about some mindless thing, Lelouch had the ability to make it seem like he really _was _interested in what Suzaku had to say… like Suzaku was the one thing he focused on. Even now, in the fancy restaurant where there were a ton of women glancing toward Lelouch's way even if they were with their dates, he wasn't even paying attention to anyone but Suzaku.

Anyway, having dinner with Lelouch was always the time of the week when Suzaku could unload all the shit that happened during the week and eat good food while doing so. He and Lelouch had been doing it for about… two years now, ever since they got their jobs; Suzaku at a telecommunications company, and Lelouch at a corporate law firm. Suzaku remembered he was the one who started it. His first week in his job was hell. He was the new, young guy yet he managed to get a high position. The entire week was filled with pressure from his older colleagues who had been working in the company for years. Suzaku still remembered the look of pure surprise on Lelouch's face when he asked him to watch an adrenaline-fueled-guns-blazing movie with him. Lelouch hadn't been able to say anything for a couple of seconds until he blurted out a yes. Suzaku still chuckled whenever he thought about it.

Suzaku was having his dessert when he looked around the restaurant for the first time that night and noticed all the roses decorating the walls and tables. When he heard applause on the far right corner of the restaurant, he looked back to see a man kneeling down, holding a ring out to the lady he was eating with.

"Holy crap," Suzaku said, slowly turning back to Lelouch. "What day is it?"

"Friday," Lelouch answered, his voice clipped and his fork accidentally hitting his saucer instead of his lemon meringue pie. "Fourteenth of February."

"Holy crap, it's Valentine's Day," Suzaku said, slapping his forehead as he sat back on his seat. He let out a laugh as he looked around the restaurant, at all the lovesick couples. They usually had their Friday night dinners in some small restaurant, sometimes even just hotdogs during a movie either one of them wanted to watch (although Suzaku fell asleep during most movies Lelouch wanted to watch), but this place was kinda fancier than their usual. "No wonder we've been getting looks all night! They think I'm your boyfriend!"

"Don't mind them," Lelouch muttered, his head still down.

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch as his eyebrows waggled mischievously. He leaned closer to the table so his face was only a few inches away from Lelouch's. "Hey. Are you sad I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day?"

Lelouch looked up so fast, Suzaku pulled his face away before their faces could hit against each other's. "Oh man, you should have seen your face!" he said, laughing loudly as he picked up his fork to continue eating his pie. He shook his head. "Lelouch, you're a lot funnier than you give yourself credit for."

The wide eyed look in Lelouch's face lingered for a couple of seconds before it disappeared. Without saying anything, he set his fork on the table and pushed his chair back. Suzaku stopped eating as Lelouch got out of his chair, swiped his coat off of the backrest, and turned around to leave the restaurant. "Hey!" Suzaku called, getting to his feet. "Hey, Lelouch! Where are you – "

When it was obvious Lelouch wasn't going to turn around and listen to him, Suzaku gobbled up the last of his apple pie, finished Lelouch's lemon meringue because it would have been a waste if he hadn't, paid the bill, and raced after his best friend. By the time Suzaku was out of the restaurant, he saw Lelouch standing a few feet away, his hand raised in the air as he tried to call a cab, and letting out a string of expletives when a cab would just ignore him and drive by.

Suzaku slowly sneaked up to Lelouch, and when he was sure Lelouch hadn't seen him, he caught Lelouch's hand in the air. "It's gonna be tough getting a cab tonight."

"What the hell are you – " Lelouch turned around, and when he saw it was Suzaku holding his hand, a large scowl formed on his face as he tried to pull his hand away. "Let go of me."

Suzaku was about to say something when he noticed a couple of girls walking past them. Seeing the opportunity for a couple of laughs, he smiled and gave them a small wave. "Lovers' tiff," he said, grinning slightly as he sighed in a dramatic manner. He gave Lelouch's stiff arm a small tug. "On Valentine's Day, can you believe it?"

As the girls brisked away giggling to themselves, Lelouch had stopped pulling his hand from Suzaku's hold, as if resigning to the fact he still wasn't strong enough to beat Suzaku in any physical challenge. "Let go, please," he said, his hand still in Suzaku's, looking away as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What happened over there?" Suzaku asked, finally doing as Lelouch asked. He watched as the hand he was just holding clenched into a fist at Lelouch's side. "You just stormed off. A couple of people were giving me looks. The waitress asked if we broke up or something."

Lelouch still wasn't facing Suzaku. In fact, he turned away from him so his back was facing Suzaku. When he spoke, his voice was low and careful. "I… I can't do this anymore, Suzaku," he said, his voice weak.

Suzaku tilted his head to the side. "Do… what?"

Sighing, Lelouch looked down at his shoes. "What… do you feel… about the fact we're always together… on Friday nights?"

That was a strange question. "What do you mean? Like, what do I think about them?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's easy," Suzaku said, grinning as if the answer was as easy as one plus one. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and chuckled. "They're easily the best part of my week – I mean, I'm spending time with you, and I'm eating good food. What can beat that?"

Lelouch didn't say anything after that. He set his hands on his hips and shook his head before running a hand through his dark hair. "Oh, Suzaku…"

"Hey," Suzaku said, stepping closer to Lelouch and slinging an arm around Lelouch's shoulders. With his free hand, he ruffled Lelouch's dark hair and chuckled. "You know what, boyfriend? How about we go over to my place tonight?"

If Lelouch was acting normal, he would have just rolled his eyes and told Suzaku to shut up, but he obviously wasn't himself that night because he ducked his head away from Suzaku's hold and stepped away from him. He shook his head. "Suzaku, stop, please."

Suzaku threw his hands up in the air. "Stop what, Lelouch?" he asked, completely confused. "You're the one acting weird tonight."

Lelouch shook his head and it was obvious there was something he wasn't telling Suzaku… and he was being ripped apart inside because of it. "Every Friday, we always find something to do, and every time you invite me over to your place – "

"Oh, God, has the pile of laundry really gotten that big? I haven't smelled anything, but maybe because I'm used to it. I swear, I'll clean it – "

"Suzaku! Could you please shut the hell up?!" Lelouch practically yelled, his fists shaking at his sides and his violet eyes full of emotion with the streetlight cast on them. A couple of people on the street glanced back at the two of them. "I'm trying to tell you that I've been in love with you for so long now, that every time you invite me over to your place, I _can't _even stop myself from hoping that you'll invite me to your _bed _and not just on your couch – but God, you're going on about that pile of socks in your room!"

Suzaku stared at his best friend for what felt like an hour. He swallowed. "You're… you're joking… right?" he asked, although from the way Lelouch was staring at him, he already knew Lelouch was serious.

"No, Suzaku, I'm not," Lelouch said, turning his face away from Suzakus' view. "That's why… I can't keep doing this. Spending these nights with you, doing these things. I can't keep letting myself hope and only get crushed by the end of the night."

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, stepping closer to him. "I… what have I done? I didn't know that… God, I mean, we can still be friends, right? I mean, how will that little thing stop us from hanging out?"

"It isn't some _little thing _to me, Suzaku." Lelouch shook his head before facing his best friend. Suzaku had only seen Lelouch cry once or twice in his life, so it was no surprise to see the quick change of emotion in Lelouch's eyes. "I'm _sorry_ for doing this to you, I'm _sorry _I've ruined all your future Friday night plans. Sorry."

"What's with the fucking sarcasm?" Suzaku asked, raising his voice just a bit. "I've never intentionally led you on! God, how was I supposed to know? I haven't done anything that I wouldn't do with some other guy! I mean, come on, Lelouch, it's not like you're the only guy I hang out with!"

Even before he saw Lelouch blink back what looked like tears, Suzaku knew he had gone too far with that line.

"Of course," Lelouch cut in, his voice already as cold as steel. "It's my fault that all of this happened. It's my fault I turned into the stupid, lovesick gay boy who fell in love with his best friend. It's my fault for falling into the fucking cliché."

Suzaku looked down at his shoes, unable to look at Lelouch in the eye. "Lelouch – "

"Go home, Suzaku." When Suzaku looked up, Lelouch's face was blank and stony. Silently, he stepped around Suzaku so he was standing at the curb. "I don't… I don't want to see you right now… and maybe this is what I need."

Suzaku turned around. "Lelouch, you can't – "

When a taxi finally stopped in front of Lelouch, he didn't even look back at Suzaku as he stepped inside and closed the door with a heavy thud.

* * *

Come on dudes, a ton of you read the last chapter. Please review? :D


	3. Part 3

If you're new to this format, I suggest you also take note of the dates and times.

* * *

**HOUSEWARMING**

**PART 3**

**

* * *

**

STILL A FLASHBACK

After about two weeks of not being able to talk to Lelouch, Suzaku decided that he might as well call him. They weren't going to talk in person, but that was better than nothing… but of course, the only problem with that plan was that he and Lelouch never seemed to be at their places at the same time, so all his messages were left in the answering machine.

* * *

Message sent… March 9, 11:34 PM.

_You know, Lelouch, for someone to have graduated at the top of his class – you are quite the idiot. I mean it. I mean, of all days, you chose Valentine's Day to tell me that you were in love me. That's a whole lot of love for any guy to take. Give me a break._

_You better call me back._

* * *

Message received… March 10, 9:29 PM.

_Here I am, Suzaku, calling you back. I wonder, what would you have done if I hadn't? Knowing the buffoon that you are, I expect you'd storm up to my apartment, beat down my door in the early morning and blame me for your boring Friday nights._

_I believed I apologized enough the last time we saw each other, so I'm not apologizing again._

* * *

Message sent... March 16, 2:48 AM.

_I never asked for an apology._

_And for your information, I'm not the kind of person who'd do that sort of thing. _

* * *

Message received… March 16, 7:13 AM.

_Oh, right. My mistake. _

_You'd call me in the middle of the night and leave me these irritating messages to drive me insane._

* * *

Message sent… March 16, 9:21 PM.

_You say they drive you insane, but you still listen to them and answer anyway._

* * *

Message received… March 22, 8:11 PM.

_What do you want from me, Suzaku?_

* * *

Message sent… March 26. 9:52 PM

_God, how am I supposed – _

* * *

Message sent… March 26, 10:16 PM.

_So there's this colleague I have. A new guy, fresh out of uni – and you know what everyone does to the new guy, hell, I went through it. His name's Rolo, and everyone thinks it's funny to ask him what the time is. You know. Rolo. Rolex. The time. _

_Anyway, I'd feel bad for him and help him out – but he's an absolute git, like he's trying to show everyone that he's all tough and bad ass. _

_Idiot, yeah?_

* * *

Message received… March 27, 9:43 PM.

_Funny thing, Suzaku. I vaguely remember someone telling me the exact same story. Just like that Rolo fellow, he was also fresh out of uni and managed to get the senior operating advisor position, garnering the ire of his older colleagues. He also told me his countless tails of rebellion, like spiking the water dispenser at one point._

_I think you might know him. _

* * *

Message sent… March 28, 11:23 PM.

_Ha-ha, very funny Lelouch. My sides were splitting on that one. _

_Okay, I'll give the guy a break. Hell, he doesn't have anyone to talk to so I might as well eat lunch with him tomorrow. Yay. I'll have a new friend. Gold star for me._

_So how are things over there?_

* * *

Message received… March 30, 10:18 PM.

_Congratulations on your new friend, Suzaku._

_As for me, I have two new clients. One is starting a travel agency and the other wants to open a new restaurant down by the pier. A fish and chips kind of place. _

* * *

Message sent… April 2, 10:23 PM.

_A fish and chips place down by the pier. Wow. Very original. _

_Belated April Fool's Day, by the way._

* * *

Message received… April 3, 6:29 PM.

_I actually tried spending part of my meeting convincing him that what he was doing was a bad idea – but he seemed dead set on it. _

_And belated April Fool's Day to you too. I have to say, I did miss your joke this year. But perhaps I should be happy it wasn't on me this time._

* * *

Message sent… April 6, 10:10 PM.

_Well, if his restaurant manages to survive, we should eat out there sometime, yeah?_

_And don't worry about the joke. You're already a fool for letting me go and deciding you never wanted to see me again. You know, I _am _quite the catch. Tall, smart, quite good looking, and I earn quite a lot of money. I hear I'm going to be promoted soon._

* * *

Message received… April 6, 11:23 PM.

_Perhaps I _am_ a fool, Suzaku. In fact, perhaps was always a fool for you… but maybe that means it is best that we haven't seen each other for a long time. It will give me some time to… reflect, I suppose. I don't want to lose our friendship over some… infatuation I've had on you for years._

_I hope this message doesn't deter you from calling again tomorrow night. I do enjoy these messages you leave me._

_And congratulations on your future promotion._

* * *

Message sent… April 6, 12:05 AM.

_I ... (cleared throat)_

* * *

Message sent… April 10, 8:42 PM.

_Yeah, Lelouch. I miss the whole Friday night thing we had… but if you don't want to do it anymore because you'll only get uncomfortable… hell, we might as well not do it all if you're not gonna have fun, right?_

_But I miss you. I just want to say that. I hope you don't find it weird or something. I've tried hanging out with other people, but… well, in the cliché way, it's just not the same. Hopefully we can actually talk to each other face to face sometime soon._

… _Uh, um, well. I went to the grocery the other day and bought this awesome seven layer dip. It's really good, goes perfectly with my Doritos._

* * *

Message received… April 13, 10:44 PM.

_I thought Tostitos were your favorite brand of Tortilla chips?_

* * *

Message sent… April 15, 3:05 AM.

_Oh, hahaha, yeah, they are! But they didn't have any left, so I went with the second – _

_(female voice) Suzaku… where's the bathroom? Can I borrow some of your clothes?_

_(muffled noises as Suzaku tried to cover the phone) Ohh, sorry about that. It's down the hall, second door. You can grab a pair of my pajamas if you like. Oh, lights are on the right._

_Hey, Lelouch, still there? Ahhh, wait. I'm talking to an answering machine, haha! Well, sorry about that. Hey, it's late. Haha, I'm gonna get to bed. Talk to you soon!_

* * *

Message received… April 15, 6:51 AM.

...

* * *

Message received… April 15, 6:59 AM.

_Why did you get home so late last night?_

* * *

Message received… April 15, 7:24 AM.

… _Who was the girl?_

* * *

Message sent… April 15, 11:04 PM.

_Oh, last night? Office party. It was our secretary's birthday so she took us to this karaoke bar. Everyone was completely hammered – hell, I think she was so drunk out of her mind because she came on to _me. _I took her home with me and she slept at my place. She prepared some coffee in the morning and broke couple of my glasses when she tried to open the cupboard, haha! You were right, I should have lowered those things a couple of inches._

_And oh man, I have to tell you, she made the best eggs. You'd love them. Think I should make her my wife or something? She can cook, and that's half the job! Hahaha! _

* * *

Message received… April 23, 8:25 PM.

_Oh, it's not a surprise she came on to you, Suzaku. Of course, you're a very handsome young man. If I was attracted to you, I'm sure as hell that women are too. Or maybe that really was just my stupidity blinding me. _

_Maybe, I don't know – and oh, I'm happy she made 'the best' eggs. Hopefully her toast is just as good, and oh, maybe her bacon is great too. I'm sure you'll find out during your next couple of breakfasts that she'll cook in that small kitchen of yours. _

_I'm happy you've found a lovely woman, Suzaku. _Do_ invite me to your wedding, or maybe not, I might just spoil the – _

* * *

Message received… April 23. 10:20 PM.

_Suzaku, I apologize for that last message, I don't know what came over me – _

* * *

Suzaku picked up the phone. "Lelouch?"

There was a long silence on the other end – as if Lelouch was contemplating whether to hang up or not. "Suzaku," he finally said. "I'm – "

"Nothing happened, Lelouch," Suzaku cleared up, leaning against the wall as he pressed the phone against his ear. Oh, Lelouch. Always jumping to conclusions. "She was too drunk to drive back to her place, so I invited her over to mine."

There was a muttered expletive on the other line. "Oh, Suzaku," Lelouch began. "I've made a great fool of myself yet again. I'm – "

"You're still in love with me, aren't you?"

It took a long time for Lelouch to answer.

"Two months is a short time to get over someone I've been in love with since I was nine, Suzaku."

Suzaku took a sharp intake of air. _Since they were nine? _He sagged against the wall, pulling the cord of his phone to its maximum length. "Oh, Lelouch…" he said. He drummed his fingers against the kitchen tiles and stared at a random spot on his oven. "I miss you."

It was true. It was about two months since they last each other, and if they hadn't been calling each other every other night, Suzaku wouldn't have lasted much longer. He couldn't talk to anyone else like he did with Lelouch... and Lelouch knew him much better than anyone else did, maybe even better than he knew himself.

Lelouch sighed. Suzaku could imagine him running a hand through his dark hair. "Suzaku, you can't keep saying things like that to me. Please stop. For me."

"What's wrong with saying it? It's true – "

"_Because I'm so obviously still in love with you!_" Lelouch paused for a long time, but Suzaku could hear him breathing heavily. "God, it hurts when you say things like that because you have me _hoping _that there's some other emotion behind it when I know there isn't – "

"Lelouch. I'm coming over."

"Wait, Suzaku – "

The line was already dead and Suzaku was already out of his apartment.

* * *

Review? :D

It's going be M Rated in the next chapter, so put this story on your alerts since this won't appear in the update page. Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Part 4

**HOUSEWARMING**

**PART 4**

**

* * *

**

STILL A FLASHBACK

Suzaku was already standing outside Lelouch's apartment building, and was making his way up the small set of stairs when he stopped. He stood in front of the main door, turned around, then took a trip to the nearest park and sat down on one of the benches. Although he had planned all his words on the way to Lelouch's apartment…he knew that what would happen when he stepped inside Lelouch's apartment would change their friendship… for better or worse.

"Maybe I shouldn't do it," he muttered to himself. He couldn't risk their friendship –

But then he realized, Lelouch already did. By telling Suzaku he was in love with him, Lelouch had already taken the first step, and the first risk… and now Suzaku had to do the same. He checked his watch and when he realized he had been sitting in the park for over two hours, he immediately ran toward Lelouch's building.

By the time Suzaku knocked on Lelouch's door, all the panic Lelouch seemed to have built up since the phone call had disappeared. Now he just looked cross.

"You know what, Suzaku?" Lelouch cut in, before Suzaku could say anything. "After months of not seeing each other, you tell me all of a sudden that you're coming over, so I spend the better part of an _hour _worrying about what you're going to do, but by the time an hour and a half passes and you're still not here – _damn you_, I get pissed off because I realized I was worrying over nothing and I'm thinking you probably backed out – but then I start thinking, what if something had happened to you? Because you really are the kind of idiot who would rush to someone's house in the middle of the night – "

Realizing he was never going to be able to get a word in edge-wise since Lelouch was off on his scolding, Suzaku decided not to say anything, but stepped forward, grabbed Lelouch by the shoulders, and pulled him in, pressing his lips against Lelouch's.

In its haste, it wasn't a spectacular kiss; Suzaku knew he had given better before, but it was enough to render Lelouch speechless. By the time he regained his ability to speak, the nagging tone in his voice was gone completely. "Suzaku," he said, slightly breathless.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, grinning as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes you just talk _way _too much."

Lelouch swallowed. "Suzaku," he repeated numbly. "Why…"

"Forgive me, Lelouch," Suzaku said, stepping closer and noticing the way Lelouch's eyes widened as he did so. Suzaku shut the door behind him and focused on his friend. "For taking so long to realize it."

Suzaku had never seen hope flood someone's eyes so fast, but Lelouch turned his head away, and by the time he looked back at Suzaku, his eyes were violet eyes were cold and impassive, yet underneath, Suzaku could still see the emotion he was trying so hard to suppress. "Realize… what?" Lelouch asked slowly.

Suzaku was aware that Lelouch probably already knew what he was talking about, but perhaps he wanted to hear it aloud, to confirm the hope he was trying so hard to control. "I need you in my life," Suzaku said, giving his best friend a warm smile, because it looked like Lelouch would fall apart at any moment. "As a friend, as someone I can talk to, as someone that I can spend my Friday nights with. Oh, Lelouch, I have a lot of friends, but these two months have made me realize you were just _different _from everyone else… special."

Suzaku leaned in to kiss him once more, but Lelouch set his hands on his chest and pushed him away. He noticed Lelouch had his head down and wouldn't meet Suzaku's eyes. "You… you like women, Suzaku," he murmured. "You're attracted to women."

Suzaku frowned. "Yeah, I am. I've had sex with women, and I'm not going to take back the years I was in love with Euphemia – but why are you saying this now?"

Lelouch shook his head, and Suzaku noticed that Lelouch's hands were shaking as they clenched into fists on his chest. "You… you don't want this, Suzaku – "

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said loudly, setting his hands on Lelouch's shoulders as he tried to make his friend look up at him. "You want this, don't you? You've told me that – why can't you believe that I want this too – "

"_Because I don't want to get hurt!"_

Lelouch finally looked up at Suzaku, the emotion burning in his eyes – want, need, desperation, hopelessness. "What if you're only feeling this now because you're feeling guilty? Because you don't want to hurt my feelings? Maybe you _think _you want this now – but what if later on you're going to realize it was all a mistake?"

Lelouch's fisted the fabric of Suzaku's shirt as he rested the crown of his dark head against Suzaku's chest, still not meeting his eyes. "Suzaku, I'd rather feel miserable now than fall head first and have you leave because I let myself hope we were going to last."

Suzaku was frozen in place. Slowly, he set his thumb beneath Lelouch's chin and tilted Lelouch's head up. When their eyes met, his breath escaped him at the clash of emotions in Lelouch's eyes. Suzaku had always known Lelouch had the most unique set of eyes with the ability to show so much emotion in them – yet despite the fact Lelouch had told Suzaku to stop what he was doing, his eyes betrayed his words. They were testing Suzaku, prodding him for a reaction, the hope still there, asking him, _What are you going to do?_

Suzaku shook his head. "Lelouch, you're such an idiot."

He pulled Lelouch so he was pressed fully against his chest and closed the distance between them. Suzkau could feel Lelouch resist against his lips, his hands on Suzaku's chest ready to push him away, but by the time Suzaku ran the tip of his tongue over Lelouch's bottom lips, and made it clear that, _Yes, I want this, _tension in Lelouch's body slowly started to ease away as he shut his eyes and parted his lips, letting Suzaku's tongue slip into his mouth. A shiver ran through Suzaku's entire body as his tongue met Lelouch's, as he discovered the warmth and taste of Lelouch's mouth, and adrenaline coursed through him when he turned themselves around so he could pin Lelouch against the wall.

He heard Lelouch give out a small groan at the thud of his back against the wall, but the structure gave him the balance to wrap his arms around Suzaku's back and tilted his head to part his lips wider, letting Suzaku take his mouth completely. Slowly, Suzaku's hands traveled down Lelouch's body until they rested at the curve of Lelouch's ass. He remembered how much Kallen used to make a big deal out of complimenting Lelouch's ass when he wore jeans. Suzaku always thought she was teasing him – but now he realized why she did it; Lelouch had a firm ass. He gave it a squeeze that made Lelouch release a delicious moan and excite him enough to lift one leg to rest at the cut of Suzakus' hip. Soon both legs were wrapped around Suzaku's waist, giving them the perfect angle for their erections to brush against each other from behind their jeans.

It sent a jolt through their bodies, so fast that they pulled their lips away as they moaned. "Bed," Lelouch breathed, his eyelashes fluttering against his pale skin. The commanding tone in his voice had returned, but it was an order Suzaku was more than willing to follow.

Lelouch started to set his feet back on the ground, but Suzaku wouldn't let him remove his legs from around his waist. "No, you don't," he growled beside Lelouch's ear.

A shiver ran up Lelouch's spine at the tone of Suzaku's voice. "I can walk," Lelouch protested, scowling at Suzaku. "I'm not going to be treated like a – "

Suzaku chuckled and pressed a kiss on the sensitive skin just below Lelouch's ear. "Hopefully not by tomorrow."

When Lelouch shut up automatically, Suzaku wasn't sure if he actually heard him made a needy whimpering sound, but he realized Lelouch was _completely _into dirty talk and made sure to keep that in mind. By the time they got to Lelouch's bed, they pulled themselves away from each other to tear their clothes off. Considering Lelouch's button down shirt was already partially ruined because of the way Suzaku handled him in the living room, by the time Suzaku had only pulled his pants off, Lelouch was already in his black briefs. Suzaku made to tear his polo apart, but was stopped when Lelouch took his hands, turned him around, and pressed Suzaku against the bed so his back was on the mattress.

"Lelouch," Suzaku began, but he was silenced with a kiss as Lelouch crawled over him, setting his legs on both sides of Suzaku's body so he was straddling him.

"Let me," he murmured, his hands traveling up Suzaku's chest to slowly undo the first button.

Suzaku looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, taking in the silence of the room and the soft kisses Lelouch left on each part of exposed skin that was revealed as he did one button after the other. He started at Suzaku's neck, trailed his tongue along the line of Suzaku's collar bone, down to Suzaku's chest, ghosting over his nipple, until he was at the waistband of Suzaku's boxers, sucking on the skin just above the navel, making Suzaku's entire body shudder.

Suzaku's hips bucked involuntarily as he felt the warmth of Lelouch's tongue run over the material of his boxers, just above his already aching erection that stretched the cotton to its limit. He looked down and watched, transfixed and amazed as Lelouch pressed his hot mouth against his boxers, his lips cupping Suzaku's cock just beneath the material. Suzaku groaned and his hips bucked, and by the time Lelouch pulled himself back up to kiss him, Suzaku turned the both of them around and switched their positions so Lelouch was beneath him.

Lelouch spread his legs as Suzaku set himself between them. He looked up at Suzaku, and as if reading his mind, he said, "Suzaku… we don't have to – "

"Oh, I want to," Suzaku muttered, lowering his head and kissing the crook of Lelouch's neck and shoulder. "But… I've never… what if I do something wrong? What if I hurt you?"

Lelouch closed his eyes. "I'll be fine," he murmured, running a hand through Suzaku's brown hair. "Let's just do it slowly…"

Suzaku nodded, and as he did so, his hands traveled lower to pull Lelouch's briefs down his legs, inch by inch, until he tossed the underwear over his shoulder and had Lelouch fully naked beneath him. It was startling at first, to see an erection that wasn't his own, and for a moment, he wondered whether or not Lelouch was right, maybe he _was _making a mistake.

But then he remembered that he _needed_ Lelouch in his life – not Lelouch the man, but Lelouch the _person_. He didn't want Lelouch in his life for his cock or his lack of breasts. He wanted Lelouch for his personality, for his sharp wit, for his ability to listen, and the fact he could say so few words yet say everything Suzaku needed an entire monologue for. If Lelouch had been born a woman, with another X chromosome instead of a Y, Suzaku was pretty sure he'd feel the same toward her.

After slicking his fingers with lubricant and letting some of it drip over Lelouch's ass, Suzaku inserted his middle finger into Lelouch's entrance, the muscles clamping around the digit almost immediately. Suzaku's cock twitched at the tightness, and he could already imagine what that clamping would be like around his cock. He pushed his finger in deeper and by the time he was knuckle deep, he added his index finger, loosening the muscles of Lelouch's ass with a careful scissoring motion. By the time he added a third finger, Lelouch groaned as his hips bucked.

"That's… that's good enough," Lelouch stammered, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face as he tried to steady his breath. He knew that if Suzaku did anymore with his fingers, he'd come by the first thrust.

Suzaku pulled himself up and licked the drop of sweat before pressing another kiss on Lelouch's lips. "I'm… I'm putting it in now," he murmured nervously, his lips ghosting over Lelouch's kissed swollen ones.

Lelouch nodded then folded his arms around Suzaku's bare back. "Okay."

After taking off his boxers, Suzaku wrapped his hand around his erection and angled it at Lelouch's stressed entrance. He set the head against the puckered hole and gave a small push forward, enough for the tip to slip inside, and watched as the ring of stretched muscle took it in, until the mushroomed head was fully encased in Lelouch's body. Suzaku shut his eyes as he pushed in deeper, the clamping muscles tightening the farther he went in. Beneath him, Lelouch was as taut as a wire, his legs stretched wider and his toes curled as he took in the entire length of Suzaku's cock.

"Ahhh, _ahhh_," Lelouch groaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Suzaku.

Suzaku didn't even know he had been holding his breath until he was fully buried inside Lelouch. His head was dizzy at the tightness and the heat surrounding his cock, and although they agreed they'd go slow, by the time he started thrusting into Lelouch's body, he wasn't sure if he could keep to those terms.

"Oh, oh," Suzaku breathed, his head falling to the crook of Lelouch's shoulder as his lower half thrust upward. "So… _fuck_, tight…"

"Uhhh, _ugghh_," Lelouch intoned, his eyes shut and his lips parted to form a pleasured 'o' shape. He wrapped his legs around Suzaku's waist, linking his ankles together so his grip wouldn't fall apart. "_Oh, ohh, ohh."_

It wasn't long until Suzaku picked up the speed, their agreement thrown out the window, until the only sounds in the room were the dull smacks of Suzaku's balls slapping against Lelouch's ass, and the bed creaking with every thrust. As Suzaku thrust upward, Lelouch met every assault with his own movement, bucking his hips, raising them higher so Suzkau could hit that sweet spot every time. As Suzaku moved, so did Lelouch, and by the time Suzaku came, releasing himself as muscles tightened around his cock one last time, Lelouch did too, pearly white cum squirting in between their chests.

It seemed like Suzaku lost all his strength with his orgasm. His arms gave way and he collapsed onto Lelouch, and Lelouch's lips were immediately on him, kissing him fiercely. He smiled against Lelouch's lips, enjoying his limp dick state while still inside Lelouch's ass, relishing the remaining heat around his cock. Lelouch unhooked his legs from Suzaku's waist and pushed Suzaku's chest so he could be on top once more, gasping slightly as Suzaku's cock slipped out of his body.

Suzaku looked up at Lelouch's flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. He lifted a hand and brushed away dark locks that stuck to Lelouch's sweaty forehead. "That… was great."

Lelouch sighed and rested his head against Suzaku's chest, his fingers drumming against Suzaku's side. "You're staying tonight," he said, in a matter-of-fact tone, his warm breath brushing over Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku wriggled beneath Lelouch as he reached for the blanket and pulled it over the both of them, their spent dicks brushing against each other, but they were already too exhausted to go for another round. "Mhmm," he murmured, as he felt Lelouch relax even more on top of him with the warmth of the blanket shielding them from the cold temperature. "Too tired to do anything else."

Lelouch nodded and Suzaku could feel his eyelashes brush against his chest as he shut his eyes. Suzaku wrapped his around Lelouch's back, admiring the differences of their skin tone in the moonlight, and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Review? :D

Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been giving me!


	5. Part 5

**HOUSEWARMING**

**PART 5**

**

* * *

STILL A FLASHBACK**

Sometime during the night, Suzaku took up his usual sleeping position; curled up and facing the edge of the bed. When he woke up, it took him two seconds to realize that he _wasn't _in his room. When images of last night flooded into his mind, it only took him two more seconds to realize that yes, it _had_ happened – and if he still had any doubts, the fact Lelouch had his head snuggled up behind Suzaku's bare back with one arm lazily slung over his chest, made all of them disappear in an instant.

Suzaku carefully turned himself around so he was facing Lelouch, trying his best not to wake him up as he did so. He picked up Lelouch's arm and moved it so it settled on his waist in case it would fall as he turned positions. When he was finally facing his friend, Suzaku looked down at Lelouch and smiled to himself. Rays of sunlight that filtered through the curtains cast a warm glow to Lelouch's normally pale cheekbones. Suzaku had always known Lelouch was an attractive guy, so he had always wondered what his reason was for not having at least twenty girlfriends during his time in Ashford – he just never thought the reason would be _him_.

Almost as if Lelouch's senses were as alert as ever when he was asleep, a small frown flitted across his features before he opened his eyes, blinking twice before looking up at Suzaku. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and just like when Suzaku woke up, it looked like he had a number of things running through his mind until he cleared his throat. "How… long have you been awake?" he asked, blinking some more, the sunlight casting a yellow tint on his violet eyes.

"A while," Suzaku answered, propping his head up on his hand.

Lelouch frowned. "And you've just been staring at me the entire time?"

Suzaku shrugged and grinned. "Pretty much."

"Oh, dear God. You're the sentimental type," Lelouch scoffed, rolling his eyes at Suzaku.

"Says the person who had his arm around me while he slept – and still does," Suzaku answered back, tilting his head towards Lelouch's arm, which was still resting comfortably over Suzaku's waist.

Lelouch scowled as he retracted his arm. "Oh, shut up," he muttered, turning away and resting on his back so he could look up at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Suzaku yawned, covering his mouth with his free hand. He was thinking about getting up, when all of a sudden, Lelouch practically tackled him onto his back so he could lie on top of him again.

Suzaku chuckled. "So, _I'm _the sentimental – "

"Oh, shut up," Lelouch cut in. "I'd kiss you to shut up, but your breath stinks."

"Like yours doesn't."

A small, amused smile played on Lelouch's lips before he rested his head against Suzaku's chest. "Do you know what day it is?" he murmured against Suzaku's chest, his fingers running up the length of Suzaku's arm, lazily tracing the lines of his muscles.

"I think… it's a Thursday," Suzaku answered, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Lelouch's fingers running along his skin. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."

"Shit," Lelouch muttered. He shook his head, as if he was a small boy who didn't want to follow an order. "I don't want to go later."

Suzaku lifted his head from his pillow so he could look at Lelouch. "Go where later?"

Slowly, Lelouch's fingers ran over his arm, traced the line of Suzaku's collarbone, then rested flat against Suzaku's chest. "Since last month," he began, his breath warm against Suzaku's skin. "I've been teaching evening law classes at a university."

"Oh, wow," Suzaku said, clapping a supportive hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Why'd you decide to teach?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I needed something to do… to take my mind off things," he answered slowly, saying only enough for Suzaku to get an idea of what he was talking about. "Besides, it's not like work has been really heavy… and I thought maybe a second job would be good for me."

Suzaku scoffed. "Like you even need to work in the first place," he said. "You're rich enough to live three lifetimes without having to work."

He could feel Lelouch frown against his skin. "I don't want to depend on my family's dirty money."

Suzaku sighed, his hand rubbing Lelouch's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I know, I know."

Lelouch's father was the quintessential politician. He could put on the perfect smile, say just the right words and convince you that what he's doing is right – all the while stealing your tax money and spending it on his lavish homes and cars. His corruption was something everyone was generally aware of since their Ashford days, but no one really talked about it. Lelouch had always been embarrassed whenever he'd get picked up from school in a new car every month, and Suzaku was pretty sure that's why he took up law – to make up for all the laws his father broke, despite the fact Suzaku had told him many times before that he didn't need to make up for his father's deeds, because he wasn't his father.

Suzaku was just about to tell Lelouch to get off him so he could make some toast when Lelouch's fingers found themselves around the nub of Suzaku's nipple and started playing with it.

"Lelouch – "

Lelouch sneaked a small glance at him, his violet eyes possessing a mischievous glint in them. "Suzaku, you know better than to make me think of my horrible family life so early in the morning," he said slowly, although there was no trace of anger in his voice at all. "I _demand _retribution."

"I, ah – "

All breath left Suzaku as Lelouch's hot mouth hovered over the sensitive skin. When the tip of Lelouch's tongue flicked across the already hardened nub, blood rushed to Suzaku's lower regions so fast, Lelouch made a small, excited noise as he felt Suzaku's cock immediately spring to life beneath his own crotch. Suzaku felt Lelouch spread his legs wider, so he had both knees on the mattress on both sides of Suzaku's body. Lelouch's hands traveled up to grip Suzaku's shoulders, holding onto them as he lifted himself up to a sitting position on top of Suzaku, his erection sliding deliciously against Suzaku's.

A second later, Lelouch moved his hips, electricity shooting up Suzaku's spine in every stroke of his hard, leaking erection against Lelouch's. Suzaku tilted his head back and shut his eyes, spreading his legs wider as Lelouch continued to rock against him, angling his hips perfectly, the friction building up so fast between their slick cocks. He wanted to pull Lelouch close to him, to kiss and swallow the pleasured moans leaving his lips, but Lelouch had pinned him down on the bed.

"Ugghhh, _ohhh_," Lelouch groaned, his head thrown back, his neck fully exposed and Suzaku wanted to kiss it terribly, to lick and mark that bare expanse of skin.

Lelouch picked up the speed of his thrusts, and judging from his leaking cock, Suzaku knew he was coming soon. With one final will of strength, Suzaku freed his arms from Lelouch's grip, and just as he pulled Lelouch's face down and shoved his tongue into that hot mouth, Lelouch came. Suzaku swallowed Lelouch's entire cry of ecstasy and he joined Lelouch in his orgasm a second later. He came in pure, white heat, the heat of the friction between them sweetening the sensation as he came between the both of them.

Lelouch was a heap of tangled limbs on top of him, practically breathless as he tried to catch his breath.

Suzaku was still basking in the tingly sensation running through him when he remembered it was still a weekday – so he still had work. Groaning, he propped himself up on his elbows, and looked down at Lelouch, who looked like he wanted to get back to sleep.

"Hey," he said, moving his chest side to side so Lelouch would move. "Get up. Let's eat."

"I want to sleep," Lelouch mumbled, shaking his head.

"Fine. Go to sleep," Suzaku said. Without a second of warning, he turned his body to the side and set his feet on the carpet, nearly throwing Lelouch off the bed.

"Hey!" Lelouch said, sitting up and glaring at Suzaku as he picked up his boxers from the ground. "A warning would have been nice."

"Come on, Lelouch. Get up," Suzaku said after putting his boxers on. "And to think you're supposed to be the responsible one."

Lelouch let out an indignant huff and glared at Suzaku one more time before swiping his briefs from the ground.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of arguing how to make an omelette, Suzaku and Lelouch were seated around Lelouch's small kitchen table. Suzaku had reminded Lelouch of the time he nearly burned his sleeve in Home Economics class, but Lelouch insisted on making the eggs himself. So while Lelouch made the eggs, Suzaku prepared a couple of slices of toast and made the coffee. By the time Lelouch was done making the eggs and set an omelette on Suzaku's plate, even though Lelouch was busying himself with preparing his own slice of toast, Suzaku could _feel _his eyes watching him for his reaction.

"Well," Suzaku began, giving Lelouch a small shrug. "Your eggs could use a little work."

The way Lelouch narrowed his eyes at him nearly made Suzaku laugh. "I'm kidding!" he said, raising his hands up in the air to tell Lelouch he meant no harm. "They're good, they're good! But come on. It _was _pretty funny how you just blew up when I talked about how my secretary made great eggs."

Lelouch was still glaring at him, and Suzaku could actually _feel _the annoyance emanating from him. "Well, Suzaku, I'm telling you now – I am _not _a good cook." He stood up, holding a slice of toast. "So if you're looking forward to having some _great eggs_, you might as well – "

Suzaku sighed as he grabbed Lelouch's hand and pulled Lelouch toward him. Lelouch tried to resist, but Suzaku had always been the stronger one out of the two of them, so he yanked Lelouch onto his lap. Lelouch tried to get off him, but Suzaku wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him still.

"I was _kidding, _Lelouch," Suzaku said in a soft tone, pressing his forehead on Lelouch's shoulder. "You really need to take jokes a lot better."

After a while, Lelouch stopped struggling in Suzaku's arms and sighed too. He ran a hand through his dark, disheveled hair and gave Suzaku a small glance. "You're right," he muttered, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "I apologize."

Suzaku nodded, then lifted his head to nuzzle his nose behind Lelouch's ear. He could feel Lelouch relax in his arms, and he slowly sat up a bit straighter as Lelouch turned in his lap and brought his other leg around him. Despite the fact Lelouch complained about being treated like a girl when Suzaku carried him to the bed last night, he seemed to have no problem with straddling Suzaku's lap. One hand held half a slice of toast while the other was caressing the side of Suzaku's face, Lelouch's knuckles running along Suzaku's cheek.

Suzaku was silent as Lelouch's eyes scanned his, as if he was trying to look for something in them.

"You're… serious about this?" Lelouch finally murmured, his eyes never leaving Suzaku's.

Suzaku looked up at him with a smile on his face. "Lelouch, can you shut up? If you ask me that one more time, I might just change my mind."

Lelouch didn't say anything, but Suzaku could see his eyes brighten almost immediately. Just as Suzaku had asked, instead of talking, Lelouch bent his head to give him a full kiss on the lips.

* * *

So this is the last part of the sweet, happy flashbacks.

Review? :D


End file.
